Director- 1, Col Mann- 0
by his-red-head
Summary: I'm honestly bad at summaries. It's worth the read, I promise.


**_Hi friends!! This is the first one-shot in my GK series!_** **_After watching a clip of 'Ex-File' on YouTube (multiple other Jibbs video too), I came up with this idea. This is loosely based on the episode (sort of). I'm honestly not sure on how to explain exactly what I mean, so when you read it, you'll figure it out_** **_(hopefully)._**

 ** _Gibbs and Jenny are already engaged in this shot, but not married._** **_This is in Jenny's PoV._**

 ** _Hope y'all will love it!_**

 ** _Read. Enjoy. Review._**

 ** _xxxNCISxxx_**

I was sitting at my desk, going over case files when a wave of nausea hit me. Closing the case file I was working on, I sat back in my chair trying to breathe deeply, hoping to ease it. _Breathe in. Breath out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Unfortunately, that was no help at all. My stomach started to churn and twist like a vice grip. _Shit._ I walked as quickly as I could to my private bathroom before dropping to my knees in front of the toilet. I threw up everything I had eaten in the past 24 hours- which wasn't very much at all.

After 15 minutes of almost continuous retching, I was finally able to get up and rinse my mouth out. I expected the morning sickness, but my god this was miserable. The need for peaceful quiet and a nap, overuled my need to do the work I have for today. So, I decided to head down to the bullpen to let Jethro know I was going to head home for the day.

When I got to the catwalk, I looked down to the bullpen to see Col. Mann and some redheaded chick talking. As I got closer to the bullpen, I heard Col. Mann call the redhead, Stephanie. _Ah, that must ex-wife number three_.

I stopped in front of them and cleared my throat. "I have a question for you, Col. Mann."

She gave me what DiNozzo likes to call, 'The Stank Eye' look. "What can I do for you, Di-rec-tor Shepard?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, she's been jealous of me since Gibbs broke up with her and after 6 long years apart, got back together with me. "First off, you can cut the sarcasm, Col. Mann and speak to me with resp..."

She just gave me a sarcastic smirk that looked almost vindictive. "Me? Speak to you rudely? Never."

 _If I wasn't Director of NCIS and I wasn't pregnant, I'd love to smack the snarkiness out of_ _Col. Flirty Bimbo._

Stephanie looked at Col Mann. "Shut up Hollis. Just because you're jealous that Director Shepard is with Gibbs, and you're not, doesn't give you the right to act like a snarky 2 year old."

Her face turned 50 shades of red. She was pissed.

 _Redheads- 1, Blonde- 0._

Col. Mann was getting on my last nerve. "Yes, I am jealous. She stole him from me!"

I've had it, I wanted her gone before she gets herself into trouble. "Hollis, I highly suggest you leave now. If you choose to stay, I will have you escorted out of the building and off of the Navy Yard. Is that clear?"

She narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Crystal.", before pusing past me and almost knocking me over.

"You know Hollis, you can get into some serious trouble for attempting to assault a woman who is carrying a child. _Let alone,_ the head of a federal agency."

I must have failed to hear Ziva, DiNozzo and Gibbs coming back from wherever they were, because, I heard his voice. It was filled with surprise.

"You're pregnant Jenn?"

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks as I turned toward him. I smiled widely, "Yeah. Yeah Jethro, I am."

The next thing I knew, the whole entire bullpen was filled with clapping and Jethro whispering "Thank you, Jenn. I love you so much." Before giving me a kiss that was filled with emotions. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to our car, to drive us home.

"I love you too. Jethro. So damn much."

 **xxxNCISxxx**

 ** _Yeeeeeeettttt!!! I've been in 'yeet' mode for three days, while writing this. I would've posted this sooner, but the ff net app decided to be a pain in my rear and delete half of it... /_**

 ** _So, did y'all like this one-shot? I hope so._**


End file.
